Calvin Wheeler
Calvin Wheeler is the protagonist of Disney's Life Is Ruff. He is Tyco's owner and Emily Watson's love interest. He was portrayed by Kyle Massey. Role in the film Calvin Wheeler is seen preparing for school. While leaving, his parents ask him to take out the trash, but he instead has a couple of guys (and somewhat "friends" of Calvin) named Leonard and Thrash do it instead, much to their disapproval. At school, Calvin and his best friend, Raymond Figg a.k.a. Figg are seen asking Julie the cheerleader a trick question about Gotham Man in the school cafeteria during an interview concerning which girl Calvin should take to the upcoming Spring dance. After Julie fails to answer correctly, one of Calvin's classmates, Emily Watson, passes out flyers about supporting the local animal shelter, as it is in desperate need of renovations and volunteers. When Calvin tricks Emily into giving him one in order to write a list of comics for Figg to bring, Emily sarcastically thanks Calvin, and provides him with the correct answer; thus, revealing the jig. Calvin has a dream to complete his collection of Gotham Man comic books, and so far, he only has two left to collect. Then, Calvin's friends: Rondel Borden and his teammates, the Wildcats, enter Rondel's mother's beauty salon to speak to Calvin and Figg about their situation before their last basketball game of the season begins at night at Bedford High. As it turns out, some person from Wesley school got a hold of their playbook, so Calvin promises to help them out. At night, Calvin manages to offer a deal with Simon Gimple, the basketball team equipment manager, by promising him a new phone model in exchange for the Wesley's playbook. Inside the hallway, Rondel, Figg and the others are waiting with impatience for Calvin's return. Once Calvin returns with Wesley's playbook, Rondel is overwhelmed with joy and thanks Calvin by having one of his teammates pay him with a Gotham Man comic book to add to his collection. With the latter playbook in their possession, the team's confidence is now boosted up and is inspired to play in spite of watching a stuck-up, rich student named Preston Price and his dog Jacques perform a few tricks, which he thinks "will help inspire teams to become champions." After the Wildcats win, Rondel thanks everyone for their support and dedicates it all to "a very, very special fan." Preston Price, thinking it's him, tries to thank everyone and speak when in fact, Rondel meant Calvin, whom without his help never could have won the game; much to Preston's jealousy and dismay. When Calvin returns home, he finds out that his parents are very disappointed with his low grades on his report and about his lack of responsibility and his habit of taking shortcuts. Calvin now has one Gotham Man comic book left to add and complete his collection. The next day, after school, Figg calls Calvin out to show him the arrival of the last Gotham Man comic left to collect. Unfortunately, its price is about $3,000; much to Calvin's disappointment. Even with the money Calvin has, it is impossible according to Figg. Nevertheless, Calvin and Figg still believe in Gotham Man's motto: "Expect the impossible." Later, as Calvin is minding his own business while skateboarding next to Preston Price's home, he gets attacked by Jacques. Nevertheless, Preston wastes no time tending to Calvin when in fact, he pampers and tends to Jacques; thinking it was Calvin who hurt Jacques instead. When Calvin recuperates and tells Preston off with the truth, Preston refuses to listen and gives him an uninteresting lecture and education about himself and his dog. When Preston mentions the 1st prize for winning a dog show at the Bedford Civic, in which the next one is in two weeks from now, is $5,000, it interests Calvin; knowing he can use $3,000 from it to buy the last Gotham Man comic he needs. Then, he asks Figg about the rules needed to enter the Bedford Civic show and decides to buy and adopt a dog. They go to a pet store where purebred dogs are sold expensive, so, Calvin decides to go to the local animal shelter where Emily works as a volunteer to get a cheaper dog. Knowing Calvin for being a bit of a schemer and someone who thinks that animals are dirty (as mentioned by Emily when he refused to hold her puppy she brought for show and tell in the 3rd grade), Emily suspects he is up to something, but Calvin, using his wit and cunning nature, persuades her otherwise. Thinking this could be an opportunity to find a Labrador/Saint Bernard hybrid dog she befriended and named Tyco, which was brought in a few days ago by Animal Control, a good home, Emily introduces Calvin to Tyco, who takes a sudden liking to him and starts to play Tug o' War with his shirt (a game he likes to play as mentioned by Emily). Emily instructs Calvin not to feed Tyco any Royal Hound dog food products or enter him in a dog show and that she needs a parent/guardian signature from him on the adoption papers, which he later tricks his mother into signing since his parents wouldn't allow him to have a pet (not even a goldfish). Later, Calvin asks Emily if he should be worried about germs, but she assures him that "a dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's"; a fact Calvin "finds very hard to believe" when he catches Tyco drinking out of a toilet. Emily also gives Calvin her home number in case he has problems with Tyco and that she will come by in 10 days for a standard post adoption interview just to make sure he is fit as Tyco's owner. Then, Emily reminds him that he is now responsible for Tyco. Then, Calvin tries to teach Tyco on how to pull him on his skateboard with his leash but to no avail. However, Tyco, seeing some other dogs with their owners, starts running and pulling Calvin a little faster than expected, which ends with Calvin falling into a lake. Then, Calvin asks Figg to keep Tyco for a few weeks at his place; much to Figg's reluctance. However, Figg returns Tyco to Calvin at night when he finds out that his landlord only allows pets which weigh a minimum of 7 pounds at his apartment complex, otherwise, it would mean eviction, so Calvin finally decides to take him in his room. Inside, Tyco tries to take and probably play Tug o' War with one of Calvin's covers from his bed until Calvin takes it back and tries to teach and get Tyco to sleep on the floor. Everything turns out okay until Tyco decides to sleep next to Calvin on his bed; much to Calvin's annoyance due to Tyco's snoring. The next day, at the park, Calvin is seen with Tyco sitting on a bench as he listens to Figg about more rules in the rule book. Then, Preston comes along and starts mocking him and Tyco and threatens to "destroy" them at the dog show; thinking that "dog shows are out of Calvin's league." Then, he warns Calvin "to drop whatever scheme he's planning with Tyco." Luckily, Tyco comes to Calvin's defense by going around Preston, having him tied and stranded to his leash, and then, dragging him in the mud. Calvin and Figg try to get Tyco to stop but to no avail. Even Preston calls for his dog, Jacques' help but it doesn't work either. Calvin and Figg take Tyco back home to get themselves cleaned up and later, start to have fun when playing with the water hoses altogether. They even manage to hide Tyco in the small pool when Calvin's mother arrives. At night, Tyco keeps Calvin up again with his whining and whimpering. In the morning, when Calvin leaves for school and forgets to feed Tyco, Tyco decides to enter the house and start eating all the food he can find in the kitchen and fridge while causing a huge mess. When Calvin returns to find the kitchen messed up, he tries to catch Tyco until he finds his parents having arrived home early, so, he tries to hide Tyco under a cover and takes the blame and responsibility; much to his parents' shock and yet astonishment when they see that their son didn't make any excuses, didn't blame anyone else, and finally took responsibility for anything as he usually does. Calvin then takes Tyco to his room without getting caught. After cleaning up the mess, he finds Tyco having chewed on his sneakers and eating his geometry homework and scolds at him. His scolding almost gets him busted with his mom until he tells his mom that he's "just doing his nightly meditations." The next morning, Calvin ties Tyco to a tree in his yard, and decides to take him back to the pound after all the mess he caused. But when Calvin finds out that Preston paid Leonard and Thrash to beat him up to make him and Tyco stay away from the dog show and encourage him to drop out even if Calvin promises to take Tyco back to the pound after school, Tyco breaks free from and with the tree he is tied to on a leash, breaks through the fence, and rescues Calvin from the two would-be trouble makers. This rescue later changes Calvin's mind about the pound and allows Tyco to stay. At night, Calvin calls up Emily to see if she can help him with Tyco since he finds that "he's a little bit more than he bargained for." The next day, at the park, Calvin tries to get Tyco to sit until Emily arrives and teaches him the proper way through food, encouragement, patience, approval, and love. Then, they all spend some time having fun at the park. Later, Calvin's secret about Tyco is out when he and Figg find his mom home early and having found and barricaded "a bear" in his room. When she tries to call 911, Calvin finally reveals the truth. After his parents have a long discussion at night about Tyco, they finally accept Tyco since having a dog was proven to be something good for Calvin and that "love doesn't have any shortcuts." However, Calvin is punished with no T.V. or cellphone for 2 months due to tricking his mother into signing the adoption papers for Tyco and is told to improve his grades at school. Calvin starts to feed Tyco as a first step of responsibility and then clean up after him. Calvin and Figg are reading Gotham Man comic books, Tyco eats his ice cream. Later, during a stormy night, Tyco starts to have a flashback from his past about how he was left behind as a puppy, which makes Tyco whine and whimper until Calvin assures him that he is completely safe with him. The next day, at the Royal Hound's Obedience and Obstacle Dog trial, Calvin and Figg try to make an entrance for Tyco while avoiding being seen by Emily, and seeing that Calvin is still in one piece and with Tyco and Figg, Preston tries to get them nearly kicked out due to Tyco not being properly groomed as he sarcastically wishes them "good luck" until Calvin calls up Rondel, his teammates, and his mother to take care of Tyco's grooming. At the trial, both competitors compete with their dogs through the obstacle courses and despite Tyco having caused a bit of a mess and a few time penalties, Calvin and Tyco are declared the winners with Tyco earning the nickname "Tyco the Terrible" and making it to the Top-Dog finals. Preston tries to angrily protest when believing it to be unfair and accusing Tyco of cheating. When Preston thinks that he and his dog will be impossible to beat according to a lady reporter during a small press conference, Calvin simply replies with his famous motto: "Expect the impossible." Later, Emily arrives for the interview as she and Calvin are being "served some pizza" by Tyco. After playing Nintendo, saying yes for being asked to the Spring dance, and seeing Calvin with Tyco on T.V., Emily finally realizes Calvin's scheme, rejects going to the dance, and angrily leaves him when she refuses to believe that Calvin has somewhat changed, has a heart of gold, and he really loves Tyco since he refuses to not enter Tyco in the finals. Then, Figg arrives and finds posters of Tyco on the streets; claiming he is "a lost dog named Chester already belonging to a family", thus, forcing Calvin to give up Tyco to his "family". Calvin asks Figg to take down the posters but he refuses. Then, Calvin takes Tyco back to his real "family", refuses the reward money, and asks them to take care of him; much to his reluctance. When Figg arrives on the day of the Royal Hound Top-Dog finals to see Calvin and finds out he "did the right thing", he goes to see Emily at the shelter, and explains what happened until Emily discovers that the photo on the poster matches exactly like the one she took when Tyco was first brought into the shelter. When they tell Calvin the truth, he finally realizes it was Preston behind the plot and that Tyco's "family" were actually a couple of people he hired and paid to pretend that they were his real "family" as a way to exact his revenge for his humiliating defeat at the trials. Calvin and his friends find Tyco locked up in the phonies' basement until Calvin and Emily rescue him while Figg provides a distraction by pretending to sell magazines and faking an asthma attack. Then, Calvin's parents drive the kids and Tyco to the finals. After Preston and his dog have finished their routine and score a 98, he is shocked and surprised to find Calvin and Tyco back just in time before their disqualifications. He even tells them that it'll be impossible for them to beat his score but Calvin refuses to listen and continues anyway. Seeing as to how incredibly well Tyco and Calvin are performing with the whole skateboard-pulling routine through the dog obstacle courses, Preston, worried that Calvin will win and refusing to admit defeat, takes his dog and decides to take matters into his own hands by sabotaging one of the dog obstacle courses during the show. Nevertheless, Calvin and Tyco still win, beat Preston's score by one point, and get a 99/100, and Preston gets disqualified for the sabotaging. After their victory, Tyco accidentally breaks Calvin's skateboard in half, which he caught when Calvin fell and landed on the judges' table due to the sabotage; much to Calvin's somewhat annoyance. Along with using that reward money to buy the last comic book, Calvin uses the money for good. He gives the money to the shelter (where Tyco used to be) so that the dogs can have better homes. In the end, the shelter is saved and Figg along with many other people adopt a new pet. Calvin, Figg, Rondel, his mother, and his teammates now work as volunteers at the shelter. When Figg adopts a Chihuahua named Rufus and seeing how well he is performing with him, Calvin tries to talk Figg into teaming up with their dogs as a tag team with him as the manager "to help count all the money" for next year's competition. Tyco is made a hero for having saved the shelter after that. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-08-25-23h59m15s007.png|Calvin with Figg vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h01m51s061.png vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h04m21s693.png|Calvin and Figg cheering during the basketball game vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h05m34s041.png|Calvin thanked by the basketball team and everyone else for their victory Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-23h48m38s463.png|Calvin finding out that his parents are disappointed with his low grades vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h06m28s466.png|Calvin and Figg amazed at the arrival of the last Gotham Man comic book left to buy and collect vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h08m43s325.png|Calvin telling Preston off Vlcsnap-2015-08-25-00h08m55s124.png|Calvin tricking Emily Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h25m52s607.png|Calvin meeting Tyco Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h26m39s105.png|Calvin having his shirt ripped off by Tyco Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h31m02s628.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h10m40s721.png|Calvin in the lake; thanks to Tyco Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h11m17s819.png|Calvin leaving Tyco with Figg Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-23h28m41s871.png|Calvin being told by Figg about his apartment condition Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h35m48s902.png|Tyco sleeping with Calvin Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h36m29s745.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h12m57s886.png|Calvin in the mud Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h13m55s586.png|Calvin and Figg playing with each other with water Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h15m56s036.png|Calvin about to be beaten up by Leonard and Thrash (failed) Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h54m48s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-20-23h56m12s342.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h18m29s933.png|Calvin revealing the truth to his mom after finding out about Tyco (mistaken for a "bear") Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h19m10s210.png|Calvin eavesdropping on his parents' discussion about Tyco Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h19m10s211.png|Calvin thanking his parents for their approval Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h20m24s823.png|"Figg, man. Don't tell me the owners look exactly like their dogs." Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h22m16s308.png|"Be afraid. Be very afraid." Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h14m10s482.png|Calvin thanking Rondel for his support Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h14m52s409.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h23m22s204.png|Calvin hugging Tyco after winning the trials Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h23m56s829.png|Calvin happy he beat Preston while doing a small victory dance Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h25m56s216.png|"Expect the impossible." vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h27m40s978.png|Calvin unfortunately "forced" to give up Tyco vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h30m20s156.png|Calvin having given Tyco back to his "real family" Vlcsnap-2015-08-30-10h55m21s826.png|Calvin and the guys to the rescue vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h34m37s605.png|"You're not thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'." vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h36m36s117.png|Calvin making an entrance before being disqualified at the finals vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h39m52s357.png|Calvin's victory at the finals Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h47m38s830.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-25-01h19m47s601.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-25-01h20m36s886.png|Calvin has a proposition for Figg Trivia *Kyle Massey, who portrays Calvin Wheeler, sings the song during the closing credits. *When Calvin and Emily are playing Nintendo 64, there is no game in the system, but when they're done, there is. *When Calvin is shown skateboarding, he is of goofy foot stance, but in scenes featuring the skateboard stunt double, the double is of regular board stance. *When Tyco pulls Calvin into the water on a leash, Calvin's wheels are bigger when they ride through the grass. That was the only way for them to ride offroad. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Life Is Ruff characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists